


Lonely Boys

by Outlast25



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: 3rd person, Highschool AU, Love, M/M, Mount Massive Highschool, Parental Abuse, Sex, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, killing mentioned, rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlast25/pseuds/Outlast25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon Park, a boy who has gone to Mount Massive Highschool for 4 years now. He's always been the smartest kid and  sports weren't his strong spot. Until Senior year came along and the teacher told him he must do a sport for credit to go to college. He decides why not basketball. Doing a sport means, of course, he must come home later than the bus, forcing him to walk home. One day when he starts to walk home he meets a boy, Gluskin, they call him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I messed up with editing so just ignore this. I have another Lonely Boys with 3 chapters already.

Walking into the gym, Waylon knew that this was going to be a rough day. Waylon was always the smart kid in the class and would be bullied for people to copy. He didn't mind though. It has happened so much over the past years, he had, well, gotten used to it. He always disliked sports. He wouldn't say hate because he enjoyed them, but he wasn't crazy about it. 

The moment the teacher told him he had to do a sport to get credit for college, he was angry. He didn't show it of course, just went along and said "Which sport?" _Why did you need gym credit to get to college?,_ he thought. It wasn't like he was going to workout or anything. The teacher responded "Well, any sport you like peanut." Waylon thought for a moment. He was always good at basketball. He wasn't tall though, but he was still good at passing and running away. Running away was his secret weapon for everything. 

"Could I do basketball?" He asked slowly

"Sure. You'll squeeze right in. But of course, you need to do try-outs"

Waylon groaned unintended. It was just forced out. As if it was normal.  _Try-outs. They'll never let me in,_ he thought. "What if I don't make the try-outs?" He said. "Than you'll have to pick a different sport."  _A different sport?_ Waylon thought as he groaned again. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get in."

"Really? You would really do that?" He said shocked.

"I will really do that. You look like the kind of boy who doesn't make much sports team" She said. Waylon forced a laugh to seem polite. He wanted to tell her off but he knew she was right. Plus, he wasn't the type of kid to tell someone off. 

 

 

 


End file.
